warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Un Ei da Crusha
The Creation of Un Ei da Crusha Un Ei (One Eye), before he was given this name, was once a measly Ork lad that went by the name of Durg before he became the infamous Warboss of the Evil Eyz Klan. His life was filled with drinking grog, pullin' teef, and living a happy Ork life on the volcanic death world of Vulcan 6, within the ruins of an ancient Necron city amongst his tribe, the Hot Feetz. 'Here come da Spikey 'Umans!' This happy life was interrupted by an invasion of a massive Chaos host. This host were intent on opening an ancient warpgate on the near lifeless planet to invade the nearby Helfinis System. The Chaos forces gathered there, used Durg's tribe, including many others, as an offering to the Architect of Fate. To Durg's luck, he soon found himself as the sole survivor of the terrible slaughter. A Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons pitied the filthy Ork as much as a Chaos Sorcerer could. This led the Sorcerer to give Durg a gratified and hilarious death in his eyes - a death by knowledge. 'The Sorcerer' The Sorcerer filled Durg's primitive mind with the knowledge of the world, and more importantly, the knowledge of Tzeentch. Unfortunately for the sorcerer, Durg lived through the spell-induced seizure (just barely) which did not end Durg's life with a usually satisfactory exploding head. Durg on the other hand was now mentally unable to function, and one of his eyes hung uselessly from it's eye socket. At that moment, Durg was invaded by the literal mind of Tzeentch. He could hear the Changer of Way's thoughts, motives, and everything Tzeentch did - from the breathing of the Neverborn within the Empyrean to the trillions of voices that whispered all around him. Tzeentch sensed the primitive creature's feeble mind in his domain and stared with his multitude of evil eyes into the young Durg's soul. 'The Universe's Smartest Ork' When Durg awoke from his ordeal he found that one of his eyes was now missing and that he was surrounded by miles of rotten, long dead orks. Durg was ecstatic to find so many free teef, without having to compete against any of his fellow orks. Durg also found that things where easier to mentally grasp and that he was able to perform such basic skills as counting more than "lots", as well as being able to surgically remove the teeth from each dead individual ork's mouth. Durg spent days collecting these teeth. After he was done he created a mound of teeth that he sat upon, meditating in a sorts, (as much as an ork can meditate) gaining more knowledge and allowing Tzeentch, who he called "The Evil Eyes" to control him. 'Da Gitz' After his equivalent to a mental rebirth, a fleet of Flash Gitz found the runty ork sitting atop the pile of teeth. Seeing no reason not to take this rich booty as their own from the puny ork, they proceeded to do so. Durg however, would have none of this, and proceeded to fight back against the Flash Gitz. Taking his old Warboss's massive canine, he proceeded to cleave the unwelcomed orks in twain. Durg's remaining eye started to glow malefically with warp energy, and began to ramble in an unknown Chaos tongue. He started to grow to the size of a Nob as he slayed each armed Flash Gitz. Durg's arm was vaporized by one of the Flash Gitz Snazzguns. However, Durg continued to fight until the very last Gitz was dead. This feat impressed the Flash Gitz Captain who went by the name Big Hat Bolg, who proceeded to invite the upstart Durg to join his retinue. 'The Orky Life for Me' Big Hat Bolg was a proud Flash Gitz and roamed through web ways and the Warp stealing and plundering anything they could find. This hundred years of warfare brought the Boyz lots of Teef, and Shiny Stuffs that they could plaster on the BOOMAH, Big Hat Bolg's Raidin' Ship. Un Ei da Finka, as the Boyz now called him, was Big Hat Bolg's right hand Nob and created strategies of attack only that could be concocted by the Trillion screaming minds of Tzeench. When Un Ei joined the band of pirates, Bolg had his grot orderlies make an arm for the Nob which Un Ei named, "Da seein' Claw". Un Ei and the Nob known as Gol Toof 'ead Rippa developed a mean competitive spirit, who Un Ei replaced as Nob Numbah One! One day, after a successful raid on a Tau Embassy Vessel, the Nob known as Gol Toof 'ead Rippa challenged Big Hat Bolg to the right of Chief stating that "Yur zoggin fancy of Un Ei iz gonna be your deff. Zo iz gonna killya befo dat happens!" The battle was fierce but the Nob known as Gol Toof 'ead Rippa preformed his signature move on old Bog Hat Bolg. In Exile Boss Gol Toof 'ead Rippa's first command was to execute the "Traitah" Un Ei da Finka. Un Ei escaped with his life onto the savage jungle planet of Solos 6. There he fought and Tzeench ravaged his mind. He slayed the violent giant lizards that lived on the planet with his trusty Claw and raw madness for revenge. Tzeench made him believe he was the prophet of Gork and he had to open the web way with a Band of Boyz so Gork and Mork could enter the Material Realm. After centuries of exile Un Ei had shed his spores and the jungle became teeming with orks and grots. Their presence was found by the local populace of Solos 6 and called for aid. The 551 Guardsman Legion of Krossos, a near by Factorium planet, headed to cleans the xeno filth. But like a plague the orks ravaged the villages and towns killing all before them prior to the 551st arrival. When the 551st landed the spectacle that was known as the Green Tide of Savagery was let loose upon them. The orks only had civilian weapons or no weapons at all, all savage and primitive, using sharpend sticks rocks and what ever they could find in the centers they pillaged, but they were infected with the warping abilities of Tzeench, not to the extent of their Spore Father, but still so crazed and savage like a Blood Angel afflicted with the Black Rage. The Imperial Guard killed them in droves, but the Orks were too numerous and absorbed their ammunition to depletion. Un Ei stood victorious, with the bodies of his enemies at his feet. Ge'in back at Gol Toof 'ead Rippa Un Ei got his smartest bois to turn the Valkyries that the Guardsmen brought with them into Flyin Ships and used the scrap of the town to take his smartest and biggest Boyz into space. Un Ei had grown to a size able Warboss from his time in Solos 6. His mech, Gruk da Skrew, built a new arm for Un Ei, Giving him his famous Claw, Da Crusha. Un Ei and his Gitz flew back like a homing beacon to Vulcan 6. They stopped along the way, raiding and pillaging like old times, growing thier number with Gruk da Skrew building new ships for their Freebooter Fleet. Eventually, as the Vulcanic planet came to sight, Un Ei got a vision from Tzeench, it was the Heads of four Bosses: a sneaky Blood Axe, a crafty Scrap Toof, a speedy Deff Zogger and atop the spike was the head of his arch nemesis, Gol Toof 'Ead Rippa! Un Ei told his Clan that the Evil Eyz gave him a vision of the worst ork known to all orks. The Rock built by Gruk da Skrew crashed into Vulcan 6 with a tremendis force awakening the Necrons that lay below. Da Shiny Boyz A' Back! Un Ei da Finka came face to face with their race's arch-nemesis, the necrons. The rage contained in their old Krork blood line unleashed full furry as the Ishrahk Dynasty rose from their slumber. Gruk da Skrew was nearly fatally wounded in the crash, having to be operated on by his lesser Mechs. The situation seemed dire and hopeless, with more of the Greenskins being flayed by the Necron atom beams. Un Ei called upon the might of Mork and like a weird boy called warp lightning down from the heavens burning a good portion of the field with the terrors of Tzeench. Un Ei could hear hysterical laughter from all directions seeing the Eyes of Tzeench upon him. Un Ei raised his Claw and belted at the top of his lungs, "Evil eyz! Kill deez grots!" And so, like seemingly from the warp, the green skin tide of Solos 6 emerged gnashing their teeth and flailed wildly into the Necron Army. The bodies of the Boyz rose like walls on the battle field. Orks drowned in the mess of their brethren as twisted Necrons dug themselves out of the bodies rising to attack once more. The Obelisk of the Necrons knocked over towers of dead orks as it ominously floated over the sea of green bodies. Tzeench and Un Ei laughed as one seeing the carnage as a mere joke. This battle, lasting three days, gave Gruk the Skrew's underlings enough time to sow him back together in a brand new Cybork body as well as building the master weapon. Gruk full of creative Waaaah! energy made a behemoth tank out of the broken remains of Un Ei's Rock, he called the behemoth, Da Morkatrakk and drove it into the Necrons. The Necrons shot into the beastly wagon, but nothing could bring the monstrosity down. Un Ei rode atop the Morkatrakk, ripping apart Necron Destroyers that got too close and ordered his grots to bolt them to the Wagon. The machine rode over the sea of ork bodies, and the Necrons buried beneath. Even the Obelisk was no match for the Warwagon for Gruk had attached the Boom Cannon from the Rock onto the twisted beast. The Necrons were finally defeated when their obelisk was finally smited by the massive gun. Da Free Warbosses After their great battle, Category:Ork Characters Category:Characters Category:Orks Category:DeathReaperEye7